you belong with me
by I sea fiera
Summary: the title speaks for itself don't it if not - highly interesting summery here-


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do._

He can hear the argument all the way across camp, even with the sound proof walls of his cabin. Leo and Calypso were arguing again, no scratch that Calypso was yelling and Leo was taking a verbal lashing. All this commotion because of a joke taken the wrong way. Nico had thought that is was really funny.__

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.<br>And she'll never know your story like I do._

Nico sat on his bed listening to _Panic! At the disco_ and _Imagine Dragons, _a typical Tuesday really. What Calypso didn't know was how hurt Leo actually was. Leo had only, really told Nico his life story.__

_But she wears short skirts  
>I wear t-shirts<br>She's cheer captain  
>And I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<em>

Of course Calypso was always cheering Leo on in the arena, wearing short skirts practically every day. Nico was in the arena sparing in his aviator jacket. He hoped that someday Leo would wake up and see that Nico had been there for him.__

_If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you.  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see—  
>You belong with me,<br>You belong with me?  
><em>

Nico had been through practically the same sinanrio as Leo had been, just dealt with the pain differently. Ever since they told each other their story they had agreed to always be there for each other.

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.<br>Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,  
>"Hey, isn't this easy?"<em>

The next day Nico and Leo went to the beach, Nico lost in thought. They sat down, laughing to themselves. "See smiling isn't that hard." Leo said with a grin.__

_And you've got a smile  
>That can light up this whole town.<br>I haven't seen it in a while  
>Since she brought you down.<em>

_You say you're fine—I know you better than that.  
>Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?<em>

"So you say, then why don't you smile as much?" And it was true, Leo didn't smile as often, and God was his smile contagious.

"I'm Fine Neeks, don' worry." This was followed by a half heated smile

Nico knew the mechanic better than that though, but he let the matter drop. What was keeping Leo from breaking up with that bi-ach?__

_She wears high heels,  
>I wear sneakers.<br>She's cheer captain,  
>And I'm on the bleachers.<br>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.<br>_

But it was five inch heels vs. Worn out high tops that went through Hell and back literally. But the hope was still there that Leo would see that Nico was _there_

_If you could see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you,  
>Been here all along.<br>So, why can't you see—  
>You belong with me?<em>

_Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
>All this time how could you not know, baby?<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me.<em>

Nico always waited behind Cabin nine, only telling Nyssa his pain about Leo's stone-headedness.__

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house  
>In the middle of the night.<br>I'm the one who makes you laugh  
>When you know you're 'bout to cry.<br>I know your favorite songs,  
>And you tell me about your dreams.<br>Think I know where you belong,  
>Think I know it's with me.<em>

Nico was woken up in the middle of the night by a hard pounding on his door. Nico opened up the door and Leo fell into the cabin. The fire user was on the verge of tears. Nico helped him to the bed and Leo told him everything about the argument and the break-up of their relationship. Nico knew that he needed to say something so he started to joke around gaining a small, sincere smile from Leo.__

_Can't you see  
>That I'm the one<br>Who understands you?  
>Been here all along.<em>

_So, why can't you see—  
>You belong with me?<br>Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.  
>All this time how could you not know, baby?<br>You belong with me,  
>You belong with me.<br>You belong with me.  
>Have you ever thought just maybe<br>You belong with me?  
>You belong with me.<em>

Leo understood then that calypso was never the one for him, no it was nico.

**Hey hope ya liked it. This one has been floating around for a while but I've never gotten to writing it. Review please. All fame will be taken away via Hermes express. Oh and I don't own anything.**


End file.
